


Narcissism

by Fargosis



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Cock Slut, Drinking, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Narcissism, Oral Sex, Sex in a Car, Stranger Sex, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fargosis/pseuds/Fargosis
Summary: ACME agent inspector Chase Devineaux is down on his luck when he wanders into a bar and by luck runs into a very tall, handsome, and mysterious stranger





	Narcissism

It had been quite the week for a Mr. Chase Devineaux. His betrusted, and much more skilled (as he was begrudgingly learning) partner Julia hadn’t returned any of his calls since his rescue by La Femme Rouge herself. He was almost certain his job, as short lived as it was, with ACME was next to over. Not like he deserved it really. His head was pounding, either from dehydration or a side effect from the device Miss Carmen Sandiego had managed to wrangle from his head, he was unsure. The bar he managed to stumble into in the cold dark night was sure to numb it though, if not numb the wave of guilt and frustration he was suffering from as well.

Without really thinking Chase threw his wallet down at the bartender. “Don’t stop until I say so--no--don’t stop until I can’t tell you to stop” the portly server rolled his eyes, not saying anything as he curtly placed the glass down in front of him. Heaven knows politeness from others was a luxury that he could not afford. Not after how he had been behaving.

He had only barely finished half of his drink when a red silhouette caught his attention out of his periphery.

“F-! La Femme Rouge!” Chase called out, tripping over his own words in disbelief.

“Had a little too much to drink now have we?” The distinctively  **_male_ ** voice retorted with a hint of a snort. Chase groaned in annoyance, once again he had made an utter fool of himself, Miss Carmen Sandiego was many things but she was certainly not  _ french _ and she most certainly was not a  _ man. _

“You must forgive me,” Chase said as he turned to properly face the mystery “I--I thought you were someone else---” Chase was paused by the man suddenly brushing the tip of his thumb against the bottom of Chase’s lip---not that he was complaining per say.

“No need for apologies, I suppose I just have one of those faces--happens all the time, I promise you--you...oh I’m dreadfully sorry dear, but I’ve forgone a proper introduction haven’t I?” The man, who was adorned in a red head to toe--began slowly tracing circles over Chase’s lip.

Chase store in awe of this man, as in a trance, a deer in the headlights. His blue eyes were positively hypnotising, and that knowing smirk---that was just the carrot at the end of the stick. Chase had become a detective out of a love for mystery, and this man was certainly shaping up to be quite the caper.

The glint of the badge pinned to the drinking man’s jacket caught Spy’s eye “That’s okay, men in our profession are expected to stay anonymous are we not?” he grinned, smug with himself, his forefinger now cusping the man’s chin as he continued to softly massage the tip on his thumb into his mouth.

“Uh...y-yeah, yes but of course--right” The inspector’s tongue was soft and pleasantly amr, the wetness on the tip of his tongue triggered a raised eyebrow from the spy.

“You may, however, refer to me as  René, for the time being.” The man’s low buttery voice drew a shade of red out of Chase that would have made la femme rouge blush.

“Uh…Chase…” he has too hypnotized and too sleep deprived and maybe slightly too tipsy to think of a proper secret codename, not that ACME had assigned him one. Chase’s mouth held open slightly ajar, with Spy more than happy to oblige and slip his thumb further into the man’s mouth, slowly caressing his cheek with the rest of his hand. Chase relaxed easily, leaning into René’s palm, half lidded soft brown eyes gazing up back at the Spy. Spy smirked to himself, he had to admit, he was devilishly handsome.

“Perhaps we should take this somewhere more private _ mon chaton _ ?” Spy crept his free hand slightly above Chase’s belt buckle, sneaking his fingers in between the buttons of his white shirt before tugging playfully at the tip of his tie.

Chase swallowed nervously, causing his lovely pink lips to pucker up and around Spy’s gloved thumb, as his tongue pressed up close against it.

“Perhaps…” his eyes trailed down to the floor, he had been looking for an excuse to avoid being alone in his hotel, one preferably sheltered from the nipping cold and dreadful darkness.

“I promise to make it worth your time,” The man’s warm voice forced Chase to break eye contact, softly chewing on his lower lip as he momentarily mulling it over. With nothing to say, Inspector Devineaux stood up from his seat, a malevolent grin noticeably spreading across René’s face as he did so. “Excellent, I shall drive.” Chase kept his eyes on the other man’s feet, avoiding the faces of the other bar patrons. He was so ashamed of himself, as exciting and thrilling as the promise of a night with a tall handsome stranger was---it was also incredibly humiliating. Exactly the sort of low Devineaux would have never imagined his life would come to, although after the week he had been having there was no assurance of pleasure he would pass up.

René’s car was as bright as it was ironic, how poetic it was for Chase to now find himself seeking comfort in a bright red convertible, after the very color had haunted him for months now. He had no sooner stepped outside of the bar than had he been swarmed all at once by René. It was shocking to say the least but not exactly….unwelcomed. His gloved hands quickly worked their way up the underside of Devineaux shirt, the cold sting of the night air being soothed by soft warm leather fingers caressing and strumming up his abdomen. His field of vision was engulfed by the man as he filled his mouth, sparkling silver eyes shut in desire and passion, dark burgundy fabric and smooth creamy pale apricot skin, until the man took up so much of him that Chase was forced to close his eyes lest he circum to total sensory overload as he inhaled the man’s deep intoxicating aroma. Devineaux had once fancied himself a cologne man as well, in his pitiful attempts to present himself of a higher class and intellect, as if to validate his own unearned self image. But this---this! Oh and here he was thinking all of those advertisements with the men in fine italian suits or scantily clad athletes surrounded by equally naked women were exaggerations. Oh if he had known that even the most imaginative of boys’ wildest dreams were nothing _ \---nothing  _ to the sweet ambrosia of a real frenchman’s touch. It was if a switch in his mind had been flipped as he moaned in a mix of need and ecstacy against, the heat of René’s breath against his bare neck would have been enough to drive Devineaux to madness alone. He had to have more. Chase desperately reached out and grabbed at René pulling the two of them closer---closer, he just had to be closer, never close enough. His own hands now pawing at the man’s coat, looking---oh so desperately looking---for an entrance. He had finally managed to get a grasp on René’s ass when René finally broke the kiss and pulled out of Devineaux’s grasp.

“Perhaps now would be the time to take our matters somewhere more...private,” 

Chase didn’t respond, he didn’t even hear him--too overwhelmed by the sudden  _ nothing _ the sudden  _ coldness _ that was left when René pulled away from him. He had been so preoccupied he hadn’t even realized that it had already begun to rain.

Taking a moment to appreciate the look of absolute shock and betrayal on the poor detective’s face, standing frozen in the rain, spy simply smirked before walking over to his car

“You’re cute.”

Somehow, that comment managed to be the most arousing bit so far.

 

“Now come on, hop in and I’ll get you off,” Spy opened the driver’s side door and gestured for Devineaux to get in. The seat had been pushed all the way back.

Ears burning, Devineax swallowed down the building lump in his throat “You….you want to do it???  _ Here???  _ **_In your car!?”_ ** Well, it wouldn’t exactly have been the first expensive car Devineaux managed to ruin that week.

Spy rolled his eyes “ _ No,” _ he spoke slowly “I am going to suck you off, and then we are driving back to my hotel to properly engage in intercourse  _ of course _ .”

Now Devineaux whole face was burning. “I--I--I assure you that that will not be necessary I--”

“--Oh please,” Spy interrupted with growing frustration “I could  _ feel _ you poking me the whole time you know---and I don’t want you ruining my leather seating on the way to the hotel,”

Had he a mirror, Inspector Chase Devineaux would have surely mistaken himself for Carmen Sandiego in an instant.

Sensing his obvious growing embarrassment Spy offered Chase a soft smile “It is no trouble really, after all, I promised that I would completely attend to your needs and desires while to come along with me--”

“Let me do it” Chase blurted out.

_ “Pardon?” _

“I--” Chase stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck in his best attempt to avoid René’s gaze, “--I uh...well you see the thing is--” he stammered, face still firetruck red “--it’s just...I--I am the one who usually  _ attends _ to the needs of others….” his voice trailed off and Spy raised his eyebrows, this was certainly an unexpected turn, but not exactly an unwelcome one.

“Are you sure?” Spy was growing harder with each passing moment, but he couldn’t risk his upholstery if Chase was just going to cum all over everything.

“Absolutely,” Chase nodded before climbing into the car, kneeling between where Spy sat and the steering wheel. Without another word René unzipped his trousers and pulled out his cock.

Chase’s twitched at the sight. His mouth was already watering.

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ spit it out on the leather,”  Spy sneered before Chase took him into his mouth. Once Chase took René, he relaxed almost instantly against his seat. Admittedly, Devineaux had fallen out of practice since graduation, but for him it was like riding a bicycle.

_ “Mon ami”  _ René gasped, tightly clutching his fingers in Chase’s thick hair. He stole a glance up at the masked man, taking in the look of pleased surprise on his face before he bobbed his head up the shaft, slowly taking René in as far as he could, Chase buried his nose in the man’s pubes, utterly overtaken. René shivered as the flat of the other man’s tongue bunched up down the underside of his stiff cock, careful to allow Chase to continue as he saw fit. His lips were peach and plush, and although Spy threw his head too far back to see for certain, he knew chase looked beautiful like this. As he glided Devineaux left a thick glistening trail across René’s cock, using his thumb and forefinger to massage the René’s testicales and explore the taint--lightly applying an electrifying pleasure, enough to draw soft gasps from the man.

The man’s thumb-sucking abilities were nothing next to his ability to suck a dick. 

As loud and big of a mouth as Devineaux had been known to be, he was incredibly smooth and tight, soft wet walls of his cheeks engulfed Spy as he cried out in an uncharacteristic moment of self-unravelment. His hair stood on ends as Chase held firm and focused, continuing to move up and down the entirety of his length. Chase pushed to open his throat and allow René’s entrance, and he was met with a cock twitch in delight.

Chase’s fingers dug into the car’s flooring as he moaned softly around René’s cock, gagging occasionally in a manner that the Spy was very surprised to find endearing. He perched himself up, pushing to swallow him deeper and deeper until again his nostrils were filled with the man’s fuzz. In need--no--desperation Devineaux found himself clutching the other man’s calves. René responded by trailing his hands down out of his hair to caress his face, slipping his fingers behind the man’s ear.

Now Chase was the one with hair on ends.

“You are spectacular monsieur” the spy purred, struggling to collect himself as Chase resumed reverently bobbing up and down his shaft, swallowing and gasping around him, sending chills up Spy’s spine as he curled in closer.

Inspector Devineaux was positively tickled by the gasps of praise, and had he a tail, it would be wagging; much like a dog who’s master had returned for the evening. Every utterance drawing a small pause from the focused as ever Devineaux and perhaps the faintest hint of something akin to the skipping of a heart beat. As he ‘serviced’ René, his own cock struggled against his pants, threatening to burst.

The warm fingers against his already hot face was divine intervention, he gagged as he struggled not to sputter out completely with this new found attention as he deep throated the other man, swallowing and licking hungrily at the shaft. Devineaux hadn’t quite had his fill at the bar before he had left, and he was still quite thirsty.

“OH-- _ mon chaton! Mon chaton! Oh!”  _ Spy thought he was losing his mind, unraveling at the seams here in the hands of a stranger in the parking lot behind a seedy bar.

Inspector Chase Devineaux just thought it was the most beautiful music he had ever heard.

René moaned rawly in a way quite unfitting for one who fancied himself a gentleman, as cum threatened to squirt out the inspector’s nose. His hard work, sweat, and tears rewarded by mana as he guzzled down René’s cock and seed, licking his head clean in a way that drew small desperate whines from him.

“Mon-monsieur Chase,” René pleaded as Chase pulled back slow and meticulously.

“Ah, I promised I wouldn’t make a mess no mon cher?” Chase responded smugly, taking the upper hand for the first and last time during the night. Spy smirked in response and gestured for Chase to step outside as he re-adjusted the seat and began the engine. From the left mirror he was able to enjoy quite the show as he watched Devineaux whip out his own cock and finish on the ground before he jumped into the passengers side seat.

“All taken care of now are we?”

Inspector Devineaux chuckled “Shouldn’t I be asking you?”

“Don’t get so smart now, we still have a long night ahead of us  _ mon chaton _ ” René teased as he backed the car out of the parking lot and started down the road.

“Yes well, with all said I hope that I have proven myself an amicable partner for the evening, have I not?” Devineaux retorted, ignoring the other man’s advice.

“Hmm,” Spy hummed to himself, half watching the road---vast and empty, as though they were the only two men in all the world--and half drinking in Devineaux figure in the passenger seat. “Such a pretty mouth on such a handsome man, you are a dangerous combination mon cher,” 

Again, his compliments and flattery drew a soft smile from the inspector “Ah, and what a set of hands you have--such a shame to keep them gloved no?”

Spy glanced over at Chase and smirked, being careful to count the turns before they were back on the highway “Again with that mouth--you must be careful, such a thing is bound to land one in trouble if they do not take certain...precautions,” his emphasis on the word ‘precaution’ sent a shiver down Chase’s spine. I had been….too soon since the forced intervention with V.IL.E. to say the least. Luckily, he quickly found René’s thumb once more pressed up against his lip as a comforting distraction.

With his left hand to steady the car, Spy took this opportunity to caress and explore Chase Devineaux single handedly. From the edge of his mouth Spy found his way to Chase’s cheek and ear where we was free to stroke him softly.

“Tell me about yourself monsieur, I find the men in our line of business seldom lack a story,”

“I’m not---I wasn’t---no...no I’m sorry there isn’t much to tell,” Chase shook his head lightly, letting René poke and pet as he pleased.

Spy tsked “Really now? No past no history? No skeletons in the closet? You weren’t a delinquent were you? We all have our secrets monsieur, there is no need for shame,”

Devineaux almost laughed--ha!--him a delinquent? As embarrassed as he may have been by it Chase had always been a model student--in everything but actual results. Good behavior, hard work, good attendance, and adherence to dress codes only got you so far as he was now learning far too late in life. It was why he had left school in the first place afterall. He had fancied the prospect of being a fancy intellectual for many years before he managed an internship in the mailroom at the  DCPJ, from where he anticlimactically built himself into the failure of an ACME agent he now was .

“No no, that was not exactly the type of trouble my big dumb mouth usually got me into,” he confessed coyly

Spy grinned, now this was getting interesting, his hand trailed down to Devineaux’s neck, where he stroked and tickled his adams apple and played with his collar. “Oh really now?”

Chase smirked meekly “Guess it was only a natural for a rat to become a rat,” he suggested

Now that made spy laugh. “Oh mon chaton, you are simply something else.” The car was pulled at a red light now, the last before they’d be at the hotel and Spy took this momentary pause as an opportunity to put both hands to use, popping open Chase’s shirt and caressing his trapezius with one hand and toying with his waistband with the other.

_ “Toi petit maliant”   _ Chase swore in a surprised gasp, his cheeks red and flustered as he was left completely defenseless to the man’s groping and exploration of his body.

“mmm..Guilty” Spy admitted sweetly before he pinched his right nipple, eliciting a delicious yelp from the detective. But alas, the light was now green and Spy would have just  _ hated  _ to have kept the company behind them waiting before he pulled up into the hotel’s parking lot.

“We are on the third floor,” he announced, stepping out of the car and leaving Chase scrambling for breath in the passenger's seat.

“Why I--I--” Chase stammered as he finally managed to pull himself to his feet, still spinning in shock from what had just happened...not that it had been unwelcome.

“I told you you needed to be careful with that mouth of yours mon chaton---once you got started I just couldn’t help myself!” René teased as he walked effortlessly through the automatic glass doors illuminated by shiny white patio lights. Chase struggled to pull his shirt down to hide his raging erection before he scrambled in behind him.

 

The main hall was illuminated with white and gold, to try and help emphasize the element of luxury and divinity for guests as they first walked in, however at nearly 2:00 all it did was sting at Chase’s eyes as he fell from the deepy hazy midnight landscape into a blinding array of bright ivory and champagne. Soft jazz decorated the air as late night patrons of the lobby’s bar, vacationing families, and late businessman buzzed around Chase pulled up his coat and nervously looked around before spotting and running up to his  _ partenaire de la nuit. _

“Ah _ mon cher chaton,  _ eager to retire to the chambers are we?”

Chase smirked and rolled his eyes “I suppose I just have a knack for picking faces out of crowds,” 

“I take it that you are uninterested in the partaking of a _ menage e trois _ this evening?” Rene seemingly answered his own rhetorical question with a soft kiss against Inspector Devineaux’s lips, when he broke the kiss and pulled away, whatever snarky response Chase was mulling over was now irrelevant as he just smiled softly back at Spy, with tired loving eyes. Without speaking Devineaux reached out to embrace Reńe, resting his tired head against his shoulder and inhale his addictive aura. He pulled back to return the offered kiss, Reńe sighed happily before moving his hands under Chase’s jacket, massaging his pectorals, ignoring any side eyeing they earned.

“Nng...Reńe…” Devineaux moaned softly and beautifully, nuzzling and hiding against the crook of Reńe’s neck.

“Patient pet,” The two of them stood like that, with Reńe holding inspector Devineaux closely until the elevator doors opened and they slipped in, finally alone once more.

“Oh what a lucky pair we are,” Spy growled amorously, pushing Chase up against the wall of the elevator, his eyes excited and mouth hungry. “Now where did we leave off?”

Chase Devineaux’s shirt flew open as his jacket fell to the floor, Spy’s mouth covered the upper portion of Chase’s body as his legs shook and he lost his breath for he was drowning, drowning in Reńe 

“Ah ah AH~” Devineaux moaned softly over and over as Rene ran his warm hands down his smooth cold torso, circling around and around under his nipples, before shooting back up at his neck and jaw, holding him still and holding him close as he pushed in harder and closer, their noses resting together. Chase closed his eyes and relaxed, following Reńe’s lead and helping to hold them closer. Reńe was sweet and refreshing on Devineaux’s tongue, and Devineaux continued to exceed Reńe’s expectation. Tongues collided and Gasps and moans echoed off the walls of the elevator. Finally, Spy dropped his hands back down below Devineaux’s belt as a reward. He pressed his thumb firmly against Chase’s crotch, testing his arousal and earning a whine out of him, slipping his fingers around Chase’s hips and down his pants, feeling and thumbing over the curves and contours of Chase’s lower body.

Chase’s voice caught in his throat, followed by his breath, as he struggled not to buck up into Reńe’s face. His throat loosening and his moans being let free when Reńe finally brought his attention back to Devineaux’s cock, his thumb and fingers dancing over his firm member.

“Is that it darling?” Reńe knelt down, his fingers grazing over Reńe’s crotch through his underwear.

Chase Devineaux moaned and curled when Rene kissed the tip, his body curling up and than explosively unfurling, all of his muscles tensed and loosened all at once, bursting forwards, rewarding his partner with a palmful of moist fabric as the elevator doors opened.

“Mmm, it would appear that you have some left mon amor,” Reńe purred as he stood up, briskly walking to his room, with Chase sloppily and embarrassingly following behind, trying his best to hide his stain of shame.

“Sit with me,” Chase didn’t need to be told twice as Reńe pulled him down onto the hotel bed, clothing being replaced with hands and mouths. Reńe was thrilled to find that Chase was soft where he was firm, his soft stomach was prime for teeth, next to bubblegum. This drew a symphony of beautiful noise from Chase, who was quickly losing his ability to see or speak in coherent language as major neuro regions were given over to the sheer pleasure that only Reńe could deliver to him. Like a hawk Spy’s silver eyes took in every detail of Devineaux’s bare figure, an endless sea of soft peach and specklings of brunette body hair.

“Precious,” he hummed into Chase’s ear. Kissing and nuzzling around his jawline, peppered by a beautiful series of soft moans from Chase. “Now didn’t I promise that I would make this worth your time?” Chase whined as Reńe highlighted his question with a kiss and pulled away, sitting up and digging through a drawer, “What are your preferences mon amor?”

“E-excuse me!?” Devineaux sputtered. 

“Oh well, we can enjoy some nice clean fun to end the night,” Reńe purred, pulling a bottle out of the drawer. Chase had proven himself to be a wondrously submissive lover, and he looked forwards to devouring him whole, although if he were allowed the opportunity, Spy was certain a pretty little collar would pair with his pretty little mouth perfectly.

Chase immediately recognized the lube, his cock twitching, his hairs all standing on ends.

“Ah do not, we will work up to this,” Reńe set the bottle down on the side table before climbing back on top of Chase, pushing him back down against the sheets.

“Roll over for me chaton?”

Chase obliged and rolled over, hugging the hotel pillow against his chest to help support his body comfortably, biting down in surprise when his underwear was dropped and a replaced by encompassing moisture. His cock was now rock hard as he rutted up against Reńe’s nose. Reńe circled and kneaded Chase Devineaux’s ass, causing a delightfully warm tingling sensation in the pit of Devineaux’s stomach. Reńe drank up Devineaux, salty and sweet and sinfully sticky. He was delicious and divine all in one, and Reńe couldn’t lap him up enough, his tongue darting in and out. They weren’t able to determine where Reńe started and Devineaux began, and they didn’t care.

It didn’t matter.

Devineaux gasped and moaned into the pillow as he squirmed around and underneath Reńe’s tongue, his hole flexing and pulsing in stimulation and sensation, his legs flexing and relaxing all at once, threatening to give out all together.

“Mon cher chaton, you are absolutely exquisite” Reńe finally concluded as he pulled away and stood up at the end of the bed. Devineaux’s ear’s burned and he couldn’t help but grin into the pillow.

“Ah but you are so sheepish, lets see that pretty face,” Reńe leaned over Chase and cupped his fingers around his chin, making it impossible for Devineaux to hide his giddinish. “Look at you, such a sight to behold,” Chase couldn’t stop smiling as Reńe began to do his faces with soft kisses. The two sat together like that, their faces together, sharing small kisses before Spy reached back over Chase for the bottle of lube, this time Chase couldn’t help but grin up at him in excitement.

“Just try to relax for me mon cher,” Reńe removed his gloves--not wanting to ruin the leather--and lathered his hands in lube before slipping one knuckle into Devineaux. Chase bit his lip and squirmed at the sudden cold sensation, and gasped when the second finger was inserted as Reńe began to knead and finger him. Chase’s muffled moans was all the motivation Spy needed to keep going.

The third finger stretched Chase out enough to cause mild pain, with the nipping soreness and the pleasure from Reńe’s touch mixed delightfully deep within Devineaux’s gut. He thought of flowers and sunsets and catching la femme rouge, his mouth salivating as he struggled to hold on whilst his body and Reńe begged him to let go.

“And how is monsieur chaton?” purred Reńe.

“P-please...please...fuck me…” Devineaux begged in needy gasps as he balled his fists up in the hotel sheets. Reńe grinned devilishly as he wedged his legs wide spread, himself kneeling over the bed, dropping his briefs and bending over Chase, his head pressed against his hole.

“P-please!” Chase cried out, sweat beading down his face as his slick lubed ass was held open and filled with Reńe’s erect cock. A drop of precum dribbled from Chase’s own cock and into the sheets. A groan escaped Reńe’s mouth as he thrusted in, coming undone himself. The detective was hot and hungry, engulfing him eagerly and easily. 

“Oh mon chaton!” Reńe cried out, his hands digging into Devineaux’s skin, fingers running up over his nipples, pinching squeezing, with tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he was threatened with the wave of pleasure crashing down and sweeping him out to the sea that was Devineaux.

It didn’t take much, he had been close in the car, he had been close in the elevator---he had came in the elevator---and again Chase Devineaux cried out again as he came in ropes, with Reńe grunting as he pulled out

“So,” he smirked “Was I everything I promised and more?”

Exhausted and sweaty, Chase rolled over and smiled up at Reńe “Wonderful, it--you were wonderful,” 

Reńe smiled in return and leaned down to kiss the top of his lover’s head “It has been a long night no? You should get some rest,”

Chase pouted and glanced away for a moment, “But you have not finished yet…”

“Where would you like me to?” Reńe asked with a smirk. 

“All over,”

Reńe felt his cock twitch, and did not hesitate to lean back over Chase and stroke himself off, once, twice, before he came in ropes spraying over Chase’s body from head to toe. The detective grinned in satisfaction---his body covered in Reńe’s bodily nectar---marked as his and his alone, “I’m a mess aren’t I?”

With a chuckle Reńe sat back down up against Devineaux, kissing his clean cheek.

“Mon chatot you are precious,”

That night, in the warm embrace of monsieur Reńe, Inspector Chase Devineaux slept snuggly, sure that in the morning La Femme Rouge wouldn’t seem nearly as elusive.


End file.
